This is a multi-center, placebo controlled randomized trial of the effects of mibefradil on exercise time on a treadmill in subjects with stable angina pectoris. Mibefradil is a calcium channel antagonist that has high oral bioavailability, long plasma half-life, lacks clinically important negative inotropism, decreases heart rate, and preferentially dilates the coronary arterial bed.